


Friends.

by xHaerySweet



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaerySweet/pseuds/xHaerySweet
Summary: A pesar de todas las peleas, golpes, insultos y gritos; son los mejores amigos del mundo





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les guste! 
> 
> Le pongo mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.

Un grupo de amigos conformado por ocho personas. Son un grupo de amigos como cualquier otro, excepto que no son nada normales. 

Estas ocho personas viven en New York entre risas y tomando café. Todos viven en el mismo edificio. Ellos compartirán momentos divertidos, graciosos, trágicos y también amorosos. 

En una amistad debe haber confianza, cariño y protección, pero cuando el cariño se convierte en confusión, la confianza en mentiras y la protección en dolor, cualquier cosa puede interponerse entre su amistad. 

 


	2. Personajes

Comenzaremos por la mujer mas... Peculiar del grupo:

Rachel Berry: Es una chica de 21 años de edad. Le encanta ser el centro de atención en todo y con todos, en especial de su amado Finn Hudson. Su pasión es cantar y su mayor sueño es hacerlo en un escenario de su primer amor: Broadway. Si, su segundo amor es Finn. Si tenemos que describirla en tres palabras, serían egocéntrica, caprichosa y muy talentosa. No hay que negar que es muy tierna cuando se lo propone; pero siempre la encontrarás en su lado dulce con sus mejores amigos, a los cuales adora.  
Pelea constantemente con una de sus mejores amigas, Santana, por cualquier cosa. Es todo un caos.  
A pesar de tener a sus mejores amigos, el que le gana a todos es su lindo Kurt. Como dije al principio, es algo peculiar ya que si no obtiene lo que quiere, hace un gran berrinche hasta que lo consigue. Esta totalmente enamorada de Finn. 

Finn Hudson: Es el más grande del grupo con 22 años. Es un chico algo despistado, es una persona muy, pero en serio, muy alta. Él esta secreta y locamente enamorado de la egocéntrica Rachel. Le gusta mucho cantar y tocar la batería, no digamos bailar por que lo hace muy mal. Su verdadera pasión es enseñar, ser maestro, pero no cualquier maestro; un maestro del Club Glee, el coro. Es alguien tierno, divertido y, como ya había dicho, despistado.  
Tiene un hermano menor, en realidad es su hermanastro pero lo quiere como su propio hermano, resulta ser el mejor amigo de su amada, Kurt. Suele pelear con Sebastian por tonterías, pero siempre se terminan arreglando, a su manera... pero lo hacen. La relación que tiene con Santana es algo... rara; un día están muy tiernos y al día siguiente se gritan hasta que se les va la voz.  
Si a alguien se mete con sus amigos, estará muerto. 

Kurt Hummel: Es el más joven de sus amigos con 19 años y bisexual. Es un chico algo inseguro de si mismo. Adora cantar y también tocar la guitarra, siempre quiso aprender a tocar el piano como su madre, pero nunca a podido. Ahora si me pidieran que lo describiera también en tres palabras, serían súper tierno, sarcástico y gracioso. Este chico trae loco a Blaine. Uno de sus otros talentos es cocinar y tener unos muy buenos gustos con respecto a la moda.  
Es un chico extremadamente atractivo, en más de una ocasión logró enamorar a las chicas del grupo. Su inseguridad hace que se sienta inferior. Es una persona muy divertida y graciosa, siempre escucharás más de un comentario sarcástico de su parte. Tiene una extraña y adorable obsesión con las galletas de vainilla.  
Como él es el "bebé" del grupo, es a que más cuidan, ya que se ve muy tierno y frágil. Tiene un pequeño enamoramiento con Blaine. 

Blaine Anderson: Tiene 20 años de edad. Él es como el "bad boy" de sus amigos, tiene un carácter muy... raro, es alguien rudo, frío y muy borde con las personas, excepto con sus amigos; con ellos es una ternura ya que no haría nada sin ellos. Una de las cosas que le fascina hacer es cantar, también le gusta mucho tocar el piano. Él es una persona abiertamente homosexual y esta ligeramente enamorado de Kurt, una de las personas más importantes para él. Él siempre tiene problemas con Rachel por que no le gusta mucho su actitud de diva, él no tiene problema en decírselo en su cara, pero de todos modos la quiere.  
Si alguien dañará a sus amigos, en especial a Kurt y Brittany, no viviría para contarlo.  
Siempre se ríe cuando Rachel trata de enseñarle tocar el piano a Kurt, aunque el no quiera, lo obliga a sentarse en el banco del piano a enseñarle, es divertido ver la cara de fastidio del chico. 

Santana López: Ella tiene 21 años. Tiene una voz muy hermosa a la hora de cantar, sabe bailar pero no como Brittany. No sabe a lo que se quiere dedicar exactamente, esta algo confundida.  
Respecto a su personalidad, es alguien: ruda, sarcástica, burlona y divertida. Pocas veces saca su lado dulce, ni con sus amigos lo es, solo en ciertas ocasiones. Aunque no demuestre su ternura casi nunca con sus amigos, los quiere muchísimo, jamás les haría daño. Da igual si pelea muchas veces con Rachel o es muy sarcástica con Finn, los ama.  
Esta muy confundida con eso del amor, siente algo inexplicable con Brittany y "mariposas" en su estómago con Sebastian; esta demasiado confundida.  
De todos, los más cercanos a ella con Brittany, Kurt y Rachel.  
Sería capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a quien se meta con sus amigos.  
A veces no soporta que Kurt sea tan inseguro, ella sabe que el es una gran persona. 

Brittany S. Pierce: Ella a sus 20 años, es una chica muy... Brittany. Es la chica más tierna, dulce, algo tonta y divertida que pueden conocer. Ella adora a todos sus amigos, nunca se enoja, también es algo sarcástica en sus lindos comentarios y es muy directa.  
Brittany es una bailarina muy talentosa, también sabe cantar pero su pasión es bailar. Las personas a las que considera más que sus amigos son a sus unicornios, Kurt y Blaine y a su linda Santana, de la cual esta algo atraída.  
Es la más inocente se los ocho.  
Tiene un gato que ama con todo su corazón, es el señor Lord Tubbington. 

Sebastian Smythe: Tiene la misma edad que Rachel y Santana, 21. Es como una versión masculina de Rachel, es egocéntrico, suele ser un idiota y muy delicado para ciertas cosas. Sebastian tiene el poder de herir a las personas con sus palabras y le da igual. Es una persona muy directa y a veces dice cosas que el no quería decir. Canta muy bien pero lo que en realidad le encanta, es la actuación.  
Él, como Blaine, tiene un leve enamoramiento con Kurt pero también con Santana.  
Sebastian es de cierta forma "tierno" solo con sus amigos, solo con ellos, aunque también es muy directo y a veces los hiere, el se odia cuando hace eso.  
Sus amigos son las personas más importantes para él, lo apoyan, regañan y quieren, no pide nada más; el ama a su pequeña pero especial familia, su rara familia. 

Quinn Fabray: 19 años de edad. Quinn es una chica muy talentosa, sabe cantar pero le fascina actuar. Junto con Santana y Brittany, se hacen llamar "The Unholy Trinity" ya que son un tremendo trío. Quinn es una persona muy tierna, amable y ciertas veces calculadora. La consideran la más inteligente de el grupo, siempre piensa rápido. Su hobby es dibujar, le encanta pero no tanto como actuar.  
Ella esta, al igual que Finn, secreta y locamente enamorada de Kurt, nadie lo sabe más que ella y Santana, una de sus mejores amigas. Piensa que jamás podría tener una oportunidad con Kurt; ya que sabe que Blaine y Sebastian están detrás de él, lo bueno para ella, es que Kurt es bisexual... pero le gustan más los hombres.  
Ella es la más joven de las mujeres y por eso todos los hombres se portan como hermanos mayores sobre protectores .  
Quinn aun no da su primer beso y espera al indicado, que es Kurt.  
También suele ser algo malvada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NO ME PERTENECEN. TAMPOCO LA SERIE NI FRIENDS.  
> SERÁ CON LA TRAMA DE LAS DOS SERIES PERO A MI MANERA.


	3. Un lindo día... ¿No?

Rachel se encontraba en su cuarto poniéndose el uniforme de la cafetería donde trabaja con algunos de sus amigos, bueno solo con Kurt, Santana y Blaine, Spotlight.   
Se veía en su espejo de cuerpo completo mientras se halagaba a ella misma:

— Oh, Rachel, eres tan hermosa - suspiró y vio la hora en su celular - ¡3:40! Mierda - se puso un suéter negro, tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de su departamento. Se supone que entra a las 3:30.

Cuando salió del edificio tomó un taxi ya que no quería arruinar sus botas nuevas si se iba caminando, aunque su trabajo quede a tres cuadras de su edificio. 

— ¿Puede ir más rápido? - le preguntó al señor. 

— Lo siento niña, no todo se puede - la castaña soltó un bufido. 

En ese edificio vive con sus amigos, Rachel comparte departamento con Kurt y Santana. Quinn comparte con Brittany y Sebastian. Y por último, Finn y Blaine, por suerte en el mismo piso. El de Rachel, Kurt y Santana esta en frente del de Finn y Blaine; y el de los demás está a lado del de los aludidos. 

— Gracias a Dios llegamos - murmuró Rachel aliviada y se bajo del taxi. 

— ¡Oye! ¡paga, niña! - gritó el conductor del taxi. 

— Por Dios - giró los ojos y le lanza 5 dólares. 

— ¡Son 15! - volvió a gritar el hombre gruñón. 

— ¡Lo siento, no todo se puede, anciano! - gritó y entró a la cafetería.

Dejo su suéter y bolso en un perchero que esta en una bodega donde los empleados dejan sus cosas. 

—¿De nuevo tarde? - pregunto Kurt divertido mientras le daba un delantal blanco, pequeño y una libreta con una pluma. 

— Estaba haciendo cosas importantes - sonrió. 

— ¿Cómo hacerte cumplidos en frente de tu espejo? - rieron levemente. 

— Cállate - le dio un leve golpe en su brazo - ¿Donde están Santana y Blaine? 

— Santana esta en la bodega de los alimentos viendo que falta y Blaine en la cocina - Kurt se dirigió a la barra para llenar algunos saleros. 

— Berry, otra vez tarde - dijo la voz burlona de Blaine mientras salía de la cocina. Se acercó a Kurt y pasó su brazo derecho por sus hombros ya que el ojiazul es más bajo que él. Rachel sonrió con ternura. 

— No siempre llego tarde - la castaña frunció el ceño. 

— Sí lo haces - dijo Santana mientras dejaba unos platos sucios en una ventana para que el lavaplatos los tome - Hace una semana llegaste una hora tarde. 

— Hace dos meses fueron dos horas y a cantar una canción para luego irte - le siguió Kurt. 

— Ayer faltaste por quedarte dormida - dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros. 

— Ya entendí, llego muy tarde al trabajo - los fulminó con la mirada. 

— Ve el lado bueno - dijo Santana - Hoy llegaste 15 minutos tarde - vio la lista de los alimentos que faltan. 

— No soy la única que llega tarde - exclamó - ¿Ven? Son como yo, tambi... - Blaine la interrumpió. 

— No digas que somos como tu por favor - la miró asustado - No somos nada parecidos a ti... a excepción de Sebastian - todos asintieron y Blaine ayudo a Kurt con los saleros. 

— Cierto, no son como yo - sacó el lado que la mayoría odia de ella - Si fueran como yo, Santana sería buena, Blaine no sería un chico malo y Kurt no sería un chico inseguro - afirma. 

— Bueno gracias, Rachel - contestó Kurt con sarcasmo. 

— Lo siento - suspiró y su amigo le sonríe. 

— ¡Dejen de hablar y atiendan mesas! - les grito el gerente y suspiraron. 

Será un largo día. 

***

Quinn se encontraba viendo su película favorita: "Titanic", tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como Jack y Rose se decían que se amaban, para que luego Jack se soltara de el mueble donde estaba Rose para hundirse en la fría agua. 

— ¿Enserio lloras por eso? - dijo su amigo Sebastian que esta sentado a su lado. La rubia tenía su cabeza recargada en su hombro. 

— Cállate - suspiró - Es hermosa su historia de amor. 

— ¿Cuál historia? - preguntó Seb - Se acababan de conocer, ni historia tenían. 

— Pues lo poco que vivieron juntos, era su historia - sorbió la nariz y le dio tristeza ver como Rose trata de tomar el silbato de un hombre. 

— Eres una exagerada - el ojiverde río por la ternura de su amiga - Esa cosa era suficientemente grande para que Rose y Jack estén en el y nadie muera. 

La puerta de su departamento de abrió y entro Brittany con su gato. 

— ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaron al unísono. 

—Lord Tubbington trato de volver a robar un banco - suspiró triste mirando a su gato decepcionada y sus amigos la miraron entre diversión y confusión. 

— Que triste - dijo Quinn. 

— Lo se - Britt dejo su gato en el piso y se sentó al otro lado de Sebastian en la misma posición que Quinn.

En eso alguien toca la puerta. 

— ¿Quién? - preguntó Seb. 

— Espero que no sea la policía buscando a Lord Tubbington - Quinn trató de no reír. 

— Su gigante favorito - dijo la voz de Finn del otro lado de la puerta. 

— ¡Pasa! - gritó Brittany aliviada. 

— Hola - dijo con una sonrisa - Estaba jugando videojuegos en mi departamento hasta que me aburrí y pensé: "¡Oh, Finn! ¿Porqué no invitas a tus amigos que no trabajan a Spotlight? - los otros tres jóvenes rieron - Vamos, yo invito. 

— Yo voy - se apuró a decir Quinn ya que eso significaría ver a su Kurt. 

— Yo también - contestó Brittany. 

— ¿Seguro que no quieres ir solo por Rachel? - preguntó Sebastian. 

— ¿Eh? No, no, claro que no. Solo quiero visitar a nuestros amigos - dijo Finn nervioso. 

— Si, claro - murmuró - Pues, ¿Qué estamos esperando? 

***

— ¡Hola, hola! - menciono Brittany mientras entraba al restaurante donde sus amigos trabajan. Los demás entraron después de ella. 

— Hola - dijo Santana sonriendo y fue a abrazarlos, en especial a Sebastian y a Britt. 

— ¡Ey! Se supone que nos estas atendiendo - le reclamó un señor que estaba con su familia. 

— Ay, en un rato voy - les dijo la latina. 

— Santana... - el gerente pasó a su lado. 

— Esta bien - suspiró y les sonrió a sus amigos. 

Los cuatro que llegaron se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba en medio y Kurt fue a atenderlos.

— Hola - dijo cuando llega con ellos. 

— Hermanito - dijo Finn y sonríen. 

— Hoy seré su mesero y cantante - Quinn y Seb sonrieron instantáneamente- ¿Qué van a ordenar? 

— Yo quiero una hamburguesa - dijeron Brittany y Sebastian al unísono. 

— Yo rebanada de pizza - pidió Quinn parpadeando rápidamente, algo que Rachel y Blaine vieron desde otras mesas. 

— Y yo... - se quedó pensando - Unos tacos. 

— No me digan, - los miró con una sonrisa - De tomar... Café - los cuatro clientes asintieron con una sonrisa. 

A estos ocho chicos no les importaba que hora era, en cual estación del año estaban, si era desayuno, comida o cena, ni con que lo comieran, siempre lo harían con una taza de café, les encantaba. 

— Nos conoces tan bien - dijo Seb sonriendo coqueto, algo que el inocente de Kurt no notó. Pero ese movimiento tampoco paso desapercibido para Blaine. 

El ojiazul sonrió y fue a la cocina a dejar sus pedidos. Cuando salió de la cocina chocó por accidente con Blaine haciendo que los menús que el más alto llevaba en sus brazos, se calleran. 

— Oh, perdón - dijeron al unísono y rieron. 

— Ten - le dijo Kurt a Blaine mientras le tiende algunos de los menús que alcanzó a recoger. 

— Gracias, Kurtie - el aludido le dio una tímida y tierna sonrisa que pudo derretir a Blaine. 

— No hay de que - volvieron a sonreír y se miraron a los ojos, hasta que la campana de que el pedido esta listo sonó y los dos chicos se sobresaltaron. 

— El pedido está listo Kurt - dice Bruce, el cocinero. 

— Si - murmuró y le dedicó una ultima mirada a Blaine. 

Rachel por otro lado esperaba que los dos pedidos de su cliente estuvieran listos, eran simplemente una hamburguesa y una Coca-Cola. La campana sonó y Bruce le dijo que eran los de ella, los tomo y justamente cuando se da la vuelta, choca con una chica de cabello rosa más alta que ella, haciendo que la fría bebida quedará por toda su linda blusa. 

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! - exclamó la chica furiosa. Todo el restaurante volteó al escuchar los gritos. 

— Lo-lo siento, de ver-dad - dijo Rachel nerviosa. 

— ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! - Santana se acercó a las dos chicas. Todos prestaban atención al espectáculo. 

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó Santana y Rachel se preocupó más. 

— ¡¡Este feo hobbit con una nariz enorme, me hecho el refresco en mi blusa!! - grito con su voz chillona. 

— Okay, primero: no grites, de por si ya llamas la atención con tu cabello, ahora imagínate tus gritos. Segundo: fue un estúpido accidente y tercero: no le vuelvas a decir hobbit, solo yo le digo así - contestó la latina molesta. 

— ¡¡Mejor cállate!! - le respondió la chica - ¡¡Deberían despedirla, es una estúpida!!

Todos veían la escena intrigados, con gracias y los amigos de las chicas, preocupados por como estará Santana. En eso llegó Kurt ante la mirada de Rachel. 

— Okay, Santana tranquila - miró a la chica de pelo rosa y sonríe nervioso. 

— Me las va a pagar - murmuró . 

— Ya... no vale la pena - le susurró pero la pelirosa escucho - Esa chica esta exagerando demasiado. 

— ¿Qué has dicho niño? 

— ¿Eh? 

— ¡¿Qué no valgo la pena?! - volvió a gritar. 

— No, no quise decir eso - Blaine se comenzó a acercar. 

— Oh, si claro. Ahora verás quien esta exagerando y quien no vale la pena. - tomó una malteada que estaba en una mesa y se la hecho en la cabeza al pobre Kurt. 

Todo el restaurante quedó en silencio para después comenzar a murmurar. 

— Mierda... - murmuró Kurt y apretó los labios. 

— Kurt... - dijo Rachel en shock. 

— Esa me la pagas, Rosita Fresita - Santana se abalanzó y la empezó a arañar. Todos trataron de separarlas. 

Que lindo día, ¿No?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Les advierto que los primeros capítulos estarán como raros por la forma de escribir que tenía, pero son súper buenos y se les entienden muy bien.


End file.
